What are the Chances of That?
by Lansar1
Summary: Harry gets a job that changes everything.


**What are the chances of that?**

Dc: Don't own it!

Harry Potter was spending a lousy summer at the Dursley residence again. Imagine that! His uncle decided it was time for him to 'pull his own weight', so to speak, and get a job. Now for most this wouldn't be so bad, however for Harry it was a nightmare. His oh so loving guardians had spread so many bad stories about him that no one would hire him.

He managed to find a job, finally, in Greater Whinging. It was at the public library and took a ten minute bus ride to get to. The only good thing Harry could see was, it would distract him from the loss of his godfather and mentor.

Harry still had no clue about finding Riddle's Horcruxes or how to destroy them. He figured the R. A. B. note referred to Sirius' brother Regulas but couldn't place where the locket could be, yet. He vaguely remembered a locket at Grimwauld Place that they couldn't open, but that was it. Well his life was about to get a little stranger.

While putting books back on the shelf one day, he came across one with a rather peculiar title. It was called "Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone". Intrigued, he looked where the book belonged, and there before him was a series of seven books, all about him. He didn't know whether to be mad, curious, or just plain astounded. Skimming the first one, it was amazing how accurate it was. He decided to check out the series and read them all.

After reading the set, Harry decided J. K. Rowling must be a seer. The things she wrote were uncannily accurate, granted they didn't account for everything, but still hit the main points. She certainly hadn't seen his job. Things in the books astounded him, and after reading them he now knew what would happen. Well it would, if he didn't fix it. By the end of the series, his friends were dead, as was he and his enemy. '_This won't do!'_ he thought.

Harry began to set about changes in the outcome. Who would argue, the books were thought to be fiction anyway, right? The uncanny nature of them was the thing that got him. They listed the Horcruxes, where to find then, their protections, the mistakes his friends made, how to destroy them, and so much more. Using some of his money, he bought the set. He sent both Ron and Hermione excerpts from the last book and arranged a meeting with them, plus a few select Order members. It seems that not telling the Order was one of his biggest mistakes, from the books.

He arrived at The Leakey Cauldron, just a little early. He arranged for a private meeting room and proceeded to ward it for privacy. It wasn't long till the first invitee arrived, this was a person who wouldn't be expected but was necessary, Severus Snape. The books listed the vow and how Dumbledore asked him to follow through on it. They told of his part in the search for the Horcruxes. He was the only one that Dumbledore told besides Harry. He still had Draco in hiding and was trying to protect him. Narcissa was killed for making Snape take the vow, and Luscious would rot in jail for his failure. Snape was punished for his interference but rewarded for killing the old man. In this way he would be able to help the cause.

Snape ensconced himself in the shadows while the others entered. Moody had seen him, but would wait for Potters explanation. The rest were unaware. The meeting consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, the twins, Bill, Remus, and Snape. Harry passed the books around, all the while explaining the situation. He first explained Severus' plight and position in Dumbledore's plans. When he revealed himself, Severus faced several drawn wands. Luckily no spells were thrown; there was just an air of mistrust. I mean really, it is hard to just ignore Dumbledore's murder, no matter if he was dying anyway. The curse from the ring was killing him slowly, as was the potion, and Severus' act was really a mercy. Moody still insisted on veritasserum questioning, which was agreed to, and proved the same.

After the books made their way around, the others were a little green. Not just about the thought of Horcruxes, plural, but that a muggle could have written so accurately about their world and lives. Bill, Moody, and Remus were teamed up to do Horcrux retrieval and destruction; they copied the last book as a guide. Minerva now knew the steps to get the school to stay open and be protected. Harry agreed to go with Tonks to get the Minister and Head of the DMLE on board. They would have to swear wizard's oaths for secrecy, but with the Minister trying to get Harry to back him, it shouldn't be too hard. Ron, Hermione, and the twins would research weapons and spying devices. Severus would spy as well as help plant spy devices when they were made.

The Minister and Head of the DMLE came onboard with little fuss. Rufus Scrimgeour agreed to increase the Auror division and managed to get squibs with muggle military training to train and advise them. Both Ministry workers were rather alarmed about the books. They were afraid of the exposure, however Harry pointed out the best place to hide is often in plain sight. They worked together to secure Hogwarts, since the books listed that as the final battle ground. They also increased security in major target points and for high level targets, including Harry. He now had Tonks and Shacklebolt as full time guards. They would be training him as well.

The whole bunch was concerned Voldemort would find out what they were doing or discovers the books, the chances of which were slim at best. Really, unless Voldemort or his Death Eaters started visiting the muggle library or taking leisurely strolls through muggle book stores the chances were slim to none. They kept their cards close, like Dumbledore did. The twins and Hermione discovered fan fiction on the internet and used some of the more interesting device ideas. It still amazed Harry and Co. that all this was out there and they never noticed.

All in all, the information and preparedness, it brought about, lowered the death toll to a quarter of what it could have been. Harry and his friends survived, not unscathed but alive. The war did expose the magical world to the muggles, which turned out to be a blessing. Harry and his group worked with the muggles and magical beings, not just wizards and witches, to merge the two worlds. Their efforts brought new innovations in both worlds; space travel, disease research, housing, farming, and so much more. It also brought about a lasting peace for, not only wizards, but the other nations of earth as well.

All this happened just because Harry got a job, what are the chances of that?


End file.
